


Duel

by Inkribbon796



Series: Masks and Maladies [123]
Category: Markiplier TV (Web Series), Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Birthday Post, Birthday snek boi, Gen, Little Shop of Horrors References, Magic, Magic Duel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkribbon796/pseuds/Inkribbon796
Summary: Deceit and Dark have another run in. It goes as well as expected.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders
Series: Masks and Maladies [123]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538131
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	Duel

**Author's Note:**

> It’s Deceit’s birthday. *gives Janus a birthday hat on top of his bowler and throws confetti at him while a birthday horn sound is made* Happy birthday to the snek boy!

Janus paced in front of Remus as they stood on a hill overlooking some of the city of Gainesville below. “You ready?”

“Of course?” Remus had a manic grin on his face.

“Do you know the plan?” Janus dared.

“Absolutely,” Remus seemed to jitter with excitement.

“Alright then,” Janus stepped to the side. “Go!”

Before Janus even said  _ “Go” _ Remus was already on the move, like a crazed guard dog let off his leash. Remus did make sure to slap Janus’s ass on the way, mostly just because he could.

Janus hissed at him in warning but smiled at him as Remus proceeded to bring down absolutely destruction upon the downtown area. The reaction was almost immediate, screams of terror and fear at the Duke’s usual antics.

Sure enough the heroes and the police convened on the Duke’s position, and Janus slowly walked over to a high-end magic shop that had been vacated when Remus strolled through the street.

Ignoring the register or the safe, Janus started to look for supplies or anything fancy he could use.

Then Dark cleared her throat. She was standing in the shadowed corner of the small shop. Her eyes glowing, one a chilling cyan, the other a blood red.

Janus pulled out his crooked staff, and fired a magical blast at Dark before the Entity could strike him first.

The yellow blast was easily deflected by the demon and her dark tendril aura shot at Deceit from several different angles, causing the Side to have to quickly take his staff and fluidly knock the tendrils away one by one.

One of Dark’s tendrils slammed into a glass cabinet and bottles crashed to the ground. Some of them were empty, others were not.

Janus had to use his cane when one of the potions turned the floor under him into a mass of thrashing thorny branches.

Dark used her aura to knock some of them out of the way.

And then a bulbous botanical head rose up out of the ever spreading branches and both the villains stopped to look at it.

An axe appeared in Dark’s hands, Deceit braced his crooked cane to strike at it.

“I didn’t come here to play  _ Little Shop of Horrors _ !” Janus shouted at the plant, using his cane’s hook to tangle up three of the tendrils, summoning two of his other hands to help.

“What a way to ruin a good fight,” Dark complained, her aura kept them from reaching her and pinning them long enough for her axe to cut them.

Janus did manage to steal a fancy looking spell book in the chaos, one that he wasn’t sure what it was or what spells were in it. There were snakes on the front, it could be empty for all Janus cared, it looked nice.

The two villains fought back the plant monster until it was hunks of a writhing mass on the floor. It had stopped expanding and growing.

“I’m going to leave Remus’s aura here,” Janus decided.

“I’m checking to see if they have any cursed amulets,” Dark responded.

After Janus was done framing Remus — not like Remus would care even if he knew he’d been framed or remember if he had been in or near the store after all — and Dark had secured a dark red stone with what looked like a large, still living black widow spider growing out of the stone, the two villains were standing down the street.

“How I’ve missed a good fight,” Dark sighed in contentment. “The heroes are remarkably dull.”

“A shame you can’t keep your nose out of my business,” Janus reminded.

“It’s not my fault that  _ Logan _ worked his way into my network,” Dark reminded sharply, her tone almost like a well polished dagger. “Either way I didn’t seek you out to attack you, this time at least.”

“Really?” Janus scoffed in suspicion.

“I’m looking for a new demon that’s been slinking their way through the city,” Dark demanded. “Would have started showing up mid-October.”

“Why would I tell you?” Janus glared at her. “Demonic territorial disputes are your problem, not mine.”

Dark paused, her face almost emotionless, “I could be persuaded to forget about Logic’s wretched existence so long as he stays away from me.”

“What do I care?” Janus deflected.

“Because I know about Thomas,” Dark gave him a smug little smile. “What cute little names you’ve all made for yourselves. I’m guessing you’re not really  _ Deceit _ are you.”

Never before had Janus wanted to outright murder Logan. He expected this amount of carelessness from Patton or Remus. But Logan had gone undercover and been caught. He had exposed Thomas to Dark!

“Besides,” Dark shrugged her shoulders. “Mayhaps it’s for the best that Bim learns to clean up after his own messes. He does insist on being treated like an adult. And I’d only take one of Logic’s arms if I see him again, that seems like enough collateral, especially if I take the dominant one. He’s a smart boy, he could probably build himself a new one.”

“Enough,” Janus full on hissed at Dark. “Even if I know something, I don’t trust you enough to tell you.”

And Dark’s smile got sharper, “I almost miss you enough to try that whole League thing again. The others are downright dull.”

“Maybe you should go back to Egoton,” Janus warned. “I have a maniac to pick up from his daycare.”

Dark chuckled, “My other side’s a bit of a softie. This time I’ll let you slide, but the next time you try to order me around. I’ll gut you and have your skull mounted on my fireplace.”

Then, before Janus could word a reply correctly, Dark seemed to melt into a shadow and she was gone.

Janus glared at the spot Dark had been standing in before a nearby explosion drew his attention. With any luck, he could get there before they put Remus in cuffs, breaking him out of jail was always a headache.


End file.
